Not Your Stereotypical Princess
by holycosmos
Summary: Bra is not the kind of princess her little friends believe in. Can her big brother save her little social life?


**Not Your Stereotypical Princess**

By: HolyCosmos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z in any way. I'm not making any money from this story. I wrote it because, apparently, 200+ episodes just weren't enough.

------------------

**Author's Note:** This is my first fic under my new psyedonym. I wrote a lot of DBZ fics way back in the day ( 7 years ago or so) and then stopped because...I don't even know why. Writing fanfic is fun and I very much need to have more fun in my life! Therefore, I have a half dozen new fics on the go. Hope you enjoy it!

------------------

It wasn't often that Trunks was required to play servant to a group of hyperactive giggling girls. He was usually only required to play servant to one.

"Trunks, what's taking you so long? It's rude to keep ladies waiting!" His sister yelled from the living room.

"Sorry, Bra." the teenager muttered. "Making Kool-Aid isn't my forté." His purple stained hands provided testimony to this fact. He poured himself a tester glass and tentitively brought it to his lips. Would the ultra delicate balance of water and artificially flavored sugar be even this time? He took what had to be his fifth taste hoping that it would be the keeper batch.

Instantaneous assessment was obtained. He swallowed and tossed the glass on the counter.

"Geeze, I can add rocket boosters to my car but I can't make frikkin' Kool-Aid!" Frustrated, he went about adding a few more heaping spoonfuls of the drink mix to the jug, knowing that the kids in the adjacent room really did not need any more sugar than they'd allready had. The three of them had laid waste to a heaping plate of his grandmother's home made cookies. It could be worse, though. Trunks counted himself lucky that his mother had somehow convinced his father to attend Capsule Corporation's annual charity ball with her. Vegeta wasn't there to witness his eldest's drink preparation issues and mock him relentlessly.

Trunks couldn't help but smile thinking of what Vegeta was doing to completely enrage Bulma in public, an activity the prince absolutely adored.

"Truunks! We're dying of thirst in here!" Bra whined.

"Just a second! It's not just right yet."

"How can you get Kool-Aid wrong? All you do is add water and there are directions right on the side of the can!" Bra retorted sarcastically.

"Dad will never be dead while you're alive, Sis." Ttunks muttered

As Trunks continued to try and deal with his drink mix dilemma, Bra and her two girl pals did their best to entertain themselves. They were sitting around the living room table, each wearing an incredibly fancy dress. All of them were daughters of some of Capsule Corporation's wealthiest shareholders and dressed the part. Even if they weren't invited to the big party their parents were attending they decided to have a party of their own.

"Let's play pretend!" suggested a little blonde headed wisp of a girl.

"Ok!" Bra and the other agreed.

"What should we pretend?" the little brunette asked.

"Let's pretend that we're princesses!" the blonde replied.

The other squealed in delight.

"Pretend?" Bra asked puzzled.

"Oh, boy." Trunks said and cracked a smile at what he'd overheard.

"I'm princess Contessa Airabella Skylark!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I'm princess Melody Rosebloom Peaseblossom" the brunette announced.

Trunks stifled a laugh, knowing that these names were far more decorative than their real names of Becky and Maya respectively.

There was a hushed pause as they waited for Bra to reveal her fantastic princess monicker.

"I'm...Princess Bra."

Another pause, this one far more lengthy. Then Maya exclaimed "I live in a huge castle and I have a carriage pulled by a hundred purple swans!"

Not to be outdone, Becky promptly infomed her friends "I have a castle that is actually a flying castle so I don't need a carriage, but I gots one anyway and it's pulled by unicorns! Pink ones!"

When Bra's turn came, there was a notable pause as the little girl seemed to be thinking hard about what kind of princess she would be. Becky and Maya sat perched at the edge of their seats, excitedly waiting for the description that would complete their princess trio.

Finally, Bra said, "My grandpa was the king of an entire planet, but it got destroyed so we live on this one. Not my grandpa, he was killed by this evil guy named Frieza who was super strong. But my dad says that I'm allready way stronger than that guy because I've ascended to the legendary power of the Super Saiyan and so that means I have a fighing power of, like, a hundred bazillion! Oh, and I can fly all by myself, so I don't need transportastion. But I do have a spaceship. Oh, and a time machine!" Trunks stopped stirring the Kool-Aid. The girls stared at Bra wide eyed.

Finally, Becky recovered enough to comment, "Princesses do not live on other planets and have spaceships!"

"Yeah, and they don't fight either!" Maya added. "That's boy's stuff, Bra!"

Bra scowled. "No it is not! Because I'm a real princess and that's all true!"

"You can't have a real spaceship! And there's no such things as time machines." Maya retorted.

Bra stood up on her chair accepting the challenge."Well, there aren't any purple swans or unicorns or flying castles either!"

"We never said they were real." Becky matter-of-factly pointed out.

"Then why can't I 'pretend' to be a warrior princess with a spaceship?" Bra demanded to know.

"Because!" Both girls replied in unisin.

"Because why?" Bra said in an increasingly ascending tone of voice.

"Because that's _gross_!" Becky replied. "Who wants an ugly ol' alien for a princess?"

"Oh, now they've done it...." Trunks said and put the Kool-Aid down on the counter and made his way across the kitchen to provide damage control.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bra screamed and stomped up onto the table, advancing on her two little friends with rage clouding her big blue eyes. As Trunks rounded the kitched doorway he could see Bra's hair begin to stand on end under the escalation of her fighing power of a hundred bazillion. "Insult me in my own home will you?! I could destroy you both in the blink of an eye! Get out! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Becky and Maya instantly begain crying at the top of their lungs. Bra jumped down from the table and ran to her bedroom at an inhuman speed. Trunks ran back to the kitchen, grabbed the defective Kool-Aid and plunked it down in front of the two houseguests assuring them that he'd fix things with his sister. Making the long walk down the hall to her room he knew that was going to be easier said than done. Like their father, Bra tended to hold grudges and brood deeply when she felt slighted in any way.

When he opened the door he found his sister tearing about the room, huffing through her nostrils like an enraged pug.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, noting the ever-growing pile in the middle of the impossibly pink room. Bra was gatthering up all her dolls, figures and stuffies and was busy piling them in the midle of her floor. It was fast looking like a pile of oddly pleasant corpses. He was half expecting her to ki blast it into flames.

"I'm getting rid of all this stertyp.. stereocal..ster.."

"Stereotypical?" Trunks suggested, hardly believing that a five-year old could have that word in her vocabulary, let alone use it in proper context.

"Stereotypical garbage!" she punctuated her sentence by throwing a princess doll and then kicking a big stuffed pink unicorn on top of the pile. The heap was made of all her princess items, and there was much more to add. Both her parents fed into the princess thing with her. Actually, most parents of girls her age tended to uphold the princess fantasy, the difference for Bra was that her title was not make believe. Trunks knew that that was the root of the problem.

"You _really_ think this princess stuff is garbage?" He asked crouching down to her eyelevel.

Bra grabbed a book of fairly tales from her bookshelf and shoved it in front of his face.

"Look at this! This is what a princess is on this planet! Do you think this is _really_ what a princess is?"

Trunks examined it for a minute, then removed it from her grasp and took her by the hand, leading her to the full length mirror in the corner of her room. He positioned her in front of it, then stepped out of view.

"Tell me what you see there."

Bra looked at him, her eyes narrowed skeptically, then returned her gaze to the mirror.

"Just me."

"Just you?" questioned her brother. "Just you wearing a dress I know Mom paid a small fortune for. Just you standing in huge mansion in a room filled with everything you could ever want. Just you and your beautiful face. Do you really think you're so different from her?" Trunks held the book open for her to look at the picture she herself cited as an example of a false princess. It showed a beautiful girl in a fancy dress in a castle.

"I...I guess not." Bra studied the image for a moment longer, huffed, then planted her fists on her hips. "But I don't want to be that kind of princess! I like being the kind of princess I told those idiots in the living room about! I'm _so_ not gross!"

Bra's little scowl took on greater prominance when her brother started to chuckle at her. "They're getting their ideas about aliens from TV and movies, Bra. You know what Dad says about those don't you?"

"Bullshit." They both said in unisin, then laughed at being able to swear without their mom around to chastise them for it.

"I want to enlighten them on real aliens." Bra replied.

"Geeze, where are you getting the big words from?"

Bra shrugged. "Daddy?"

Trunks hummed in agreement, Vegeta certainly liked using big words in his daily conversation. He didn't believe in altering his adult behavior in deference to a child's innocence either.

Trunks returned the book of fairy tales to her bookshelf. "You sure you wanna do that, squirt?" Trunks reminiced about the few times he tried to tell his own friends of his alien heritage. It took a while for him to accept the fact that they weren't going to believe him. It also cost him a few hours of after school detention for the fights he felt forced to engage in to qwell their laughter. He felt it necessary to encourage his sister away from that path, but if he just told her why, she would see it as a challenge to get her friends to accept the truth. She needed a more inticing challenge to distract her.

"I always thought it was fun to have such a big secret." Trunks added. "You know how hard it can be to hide, don't you?"

Bra sighed. "Yeah."

"It's just going to get harder the stronger you get too. And you know what Dad always says about the act of restraint being one of the most powerful weapons a warrior can have."

Bra nodded. "He's all like, '_Have Patience_!'".

Trunks laughed at her attempt at impersonation, then he said, "He hides his power completely. He expects no less of us, you know?"

Bra's eyes went wide. "Do..do you think I blew it allready?" She panicked and looked towards her door, obviously thinking of the houseguests she'd just terrified.

Trunks couldn't help a smile. "I think they were too distracted by your yelling to notice how fast you left."

"Whew." Bra exhaled and went to her door and opened it. "I'm gonna tell 'em I'm sorry. Can we get some pizza? I think that might help."

"Sure." Trunks replied.

Beaming now, she asked, "Can we watch a scary movie?"

"That will probably negate the healing effects of the pizza." Plus, he would get yelled at for allowing it.

"Hmph! Weaklings." Bra huffed and trotted off to find her pals. Trunks returned to the kitchen to find the cash jar his mother kept by the phone. He was quite pleased with himself for derailing such a monumental crisis in Bra's little social life. Moments later, Bra sauntered into the kitchen all smiles...and carrying the empty Kool-Aid jug. She held it up to him and chirped, "More please!"

"More?" Trunks practically moaned.

"Yup!" Bra smiled and headed back towards the living room. "And step on it this time, servant boy!"

It was Trunks' turn to scowl. "Hey! I'm a prince, not a...oh, nevermind!"


End file.
